Confessions of a Teen Titan
by beanrox
Summary: Reflecting on various aspects of their lives. Parents. Children. Chapters of their lives.
1. Reflective Robin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I own nothing from or of DC, or the Teen Titans. _

_Robin reflects as he listens and waits, sitting in the kitchen. Very broody - not angsty, exactly, but very analytical._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A sigh.

The scrape of leather against linoleum.

A creak - chair against floor.

The murmur of voices, outside the door. Impatient. Concerned. Deadpan. Frightened. _Angry_, even.

Not that, the Boy Wonder reflected, he didn't deserve it.

Oh, yes. The way he'd acted, after everything...Slade.

_Death._

_Torture._

_Hallucintiion._

_A zombie. A _zombie_, for Chist's sakes!_

And Terra.

_Pretty._

_Naive._

_Deadly._

_Amnesiac._

_Former Titan._

_Former villian._

Then the Brotherhood of Evil faisco.

_Pawns._

_Frozen._

_Betrayed._

_Enraged._

_Helpless and, almost, hopeless._

_-- _it all changed with a flash of green and purple_ --_

_Backup._

_Winning._

_Celebration._

And, after that, Tokyo. (The ink had taken days to wash totally off of everyone, and their things.

_Kisses._

_Crying._

_Fighting._

_Terror._

_Shame._

_Rage. Pure, dark rage._

_Death._

_Blessed release for one. The fufillment of a role for another._

The Prince of Gotham couldn't help but think; Would Bruce and Alfred - or Batman, at that - be proud of he and his team, for accomplishing so much --

Or ashamed of the ways they failed?


	2. Remenicing Raven

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I own nothing. Nada. Zip, zilch, zero. I defieneatly don't own Raven (because, when it comes down to it, she scares the living shit out of everyone and only those who created her own her, becasue only they have the guts. And the files)._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The soft brush of a cape against bare skin.

The even softer _fwap, fwap_ of the turning pages of her book.

The Ice Queen, as Beast Boy had called her once or twice, was having a hard time meditating. She was thinking about various things...

Her father.

_Trigon._

_Dad._

_Demons (Inner and Outer)_

_His Red and White._

_Her own Black, and Purple, and Grey._

_Hatred._

_Love._

_Releif._

_Despair._

Her teamates.

_Bouncy._

_Upbeat._

_Romantics.._

_Serious._

_Corny._

_Backstabbing..._

Terra.

_Betrayal._

_Blonde._

_Nice._

_So open..._

_Naive._

_Untrustworthy._

_Brave._

_Broken._

Her 'kids'.

_Three._

_Then four._

_Imagination._

_Power._

_Untapped._

_Sleepy._

_Helpless._

_Hopeful, always._

_Young._

_Innocent._

The mistakeningly labeled 'gothic' member of the Teen titans pondered what her mother would have thought of her, could she see her daughter.

Would she be dissapointed, at how close things had come to being unbeatable --

or proud, that things had turned out so well right now?


	3. Bemoaning Beast Boy

I don't own Beast Boy, DC does (lucky dogs).

This was easier than I thought it would be. BB is about the cheeriest member of the Teen Titans, but he does have a darker side to him.

(If not darker, at least reflective...'cuz darker sounds weirder than I intended.)

A soft sigh.

The slight creak of springs, foot tapping noislessly.

The green member of the Titans was debating inside his head - muling things over in a very un-Beast Boy way.

His mind fell immediatly upon one person.

Terra.

_Beautiful._

_Love._

_New._

_Secrets._

_Betrayal - his and hers._

_Brainwashed._

_Broken._

_Alone._

_Hate._

_Power - so much power..._

_Sacrifice._

_Schoolgirls._

_Denial._

His thoughts turned to the Beast.

_Raw._

_Rage._

_Powerful._

_Death._

_Sorrow._

_Confusion._

_Hate._

_Uncontrollable._

_His inner demons, wrapped into one._

The shifter shivered lightly.

He knew how Raven felt - so terrified that he wouldn't be able to control the Beast, like she and her powers.

For the first time since he'd seen them again, Garfeild Logan thought of his _first _adopted family.

The Doom Patrol.

_Kind._

_Harsh._

_Joking._

_Older._

_Stronger._

_Serious._

_Not his mom and dad..._

_But close enough._

_Family._

The changeling sighed. What would Rita think? Steve? His real mom and dad?

He'd gotten so far, from a sickly ten-year-old to one of the worlds most powerful teenagers --

- and yet he still felt incomplete.


	4. Contemplating Cyborg

* * *

_I don't own, so you ca__n__'t sue. _

_Enjoy Cyborgs' turn up at the proverbial bad walk down memory lane.__ I was weird to write…even though he's the oldest of the Titans, Cy always seems, well, upbeat. Not sugar-high like Beast Boy, just happy in general._

A frown line creased what was left of Victor Stone's – well known to most as Cyborg – head.

The creak of metal.

A near-silent whine as metal foot met metal floor.

He missed having skin, and organs, and just looking _normal_ more than he let on to the team.

_ Skin._

_Soft._

_Silent._

_Muscles._

_Powerful_

_Strengthening._

_Gone._

Brother Blood.

_Creepy._

_Dangerous._

_Insane._

_Blood-and-flesh._

_Bible-loving._

_Confusion._

_Cybernetic._

_Deadly._

_Matched._

_Machine – and human._

_Triumph._

_Lingering._

His friends were there for him, he knew, even in the worst of times.

_Passionate._

_Helpful._

_Hurtful._

_Innocent._

_Stoic._

_Reminders…_

The aptly named superhero paused as he made his way to the training room, thoughts flickering to his first, non-cape wearing family.

Mom. Dad. Family. Words not used by any Titans, Teen or not, not without sadness.

Would his mother worry and fight about the idea of him using his accident-given body to catch the bad guys –

Or proud, that he'd made something out of almost nothing but hope?


	5. Sulky Starfire

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Starfire was an odd one to do, mostly because she's just so perky. She's had plenty of bad crapola in her life...both on Earth, and beyond._

_Read, and reply. But please don't weep. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Warriors, Koriand'r knew, did not cry. And she did not. No, the superhuman redhead merely took out her rage on the battlefield.

A sigh escaped her pursed lips, as the aliens' thoughts turned elsewhere.

Tamaran - her first home.

_Beautiful._

_Dangerous._

_Loving._

_Traitorous._

_Troubled._

_Familiar._

_Alien._

_Distant._

Earth, her current...

_Enchanting._

_Exuberant._

_Hateful._

_Mysterious._

_Plain._

_Weak._

_Strong._

_Welcoming._

_Mistrusting._

_Safety._

The Titans.

_Eloquent._

_Simple._

_Deliberate._

_Sarcastic._

_Intriuging._

_Bashful._

_Hers._

_Forever._

Her family

_Lost._

_Dissolved._

_Distraught._

_Beloved._

_Joyus._

_Tempermental._

_Loving._

_Siblings._

_Spiteful._

_Vanished._

_Vanquished._

_Destroyed._

An unusually sad expression crossed the warrior Princesses' face.

Would her parents - and her _K'norfkla, _too- be annoyed and disspaointed she had joined such a team, --

Or joyful, that she had survived and grown to such heights?


	6. Twisting Terra

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I did Terra after the first five because she was the first 'Honorary Titan', and I felt I had to do her own 'Confession' because of that. And she's very interesting, if confused. Oh, and this, she's stuck in a kind of limbo, inside of her rock statue (from the TV show, if any comic readers are reading this).

I've decided to do more than the original bunch, just so everyone knows. Keep an eye on this! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A rock cage, for an earth manipulating girl. How ironic.

If a sigh could've escaped the former-blondes' rock lips, it would have. Not that she minded, caught as she was between limbo.

Given enough time, Terra's thoughts floated.

The Teen Titans. Her first home, in a long time.

_Caring._

_Cautious._

_Sweet._

_Giving._

_Trustworthy._

_Adopting._

_Lies._

_Control._

_Confused._

_Betrayal._

_Sacrifice._

Beast Boy, her closest confidante.

_Odd._

_Gentle._

_Funny._

_Caring._

_Touch._

_Reach._

_Away._

_Desperate._

_Loving._

_Gone._

Slade...

_Promising._

_Manipulative._

_Arrogant._

_Deadly._

_Mentor._

_Trainer._

_Helpful._

_Enraged._

_Desperate._

_Strong._

_Destroyed._

As her mind wandered back to her parents, those she hadn't seen since so long ago…would they be ashamed, of how she had cowered and ran –

Or thankful that she had turned herself around and helped her friends in the end?


End file.
